


Down By The Sea (Delivery Service Rewrite)

by OfMonstersAndMen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, M/M, all i gotta say is that i really love drawing belts and cloaks, ask myself this everyday, but anyway, dont tell anybody but, i already have some of their clothes/styles picked out, i enjoyed making this au, idk - Freeform, w a t am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndMen/pseuds/OfMonstersAndMen
Summary: Of course, Al would choose to live next to the sea with their annoying cousin and his equally annoying friends. But....maybe it has its perks.





	Down By The Sea (Delivery Service Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I can express more of the characters through this writing we'll see

Ed was really beginning to like living by both forest and ocean. Despite his protests when they first arrived. Mainly due to how everyone treated him and his brother like they were scary anomalies. There where nice places to relax by the ocean when he and Al weren’t doing jobs or helping people out. Forests that he was always excited to explore with Mrs. Izumi and her husband to learn about how to survive and how diverse the environment was. People were starting to see them as just simple humans as well. Another plus was when Mr. and Mrs.Hughes were always nice enough to take them out on boat rides with both their daughters Elicia and Nina.

 

Al and he agreed that they’d find ways to thank them for their kindness and hospitality when they showed up in town and even now. 

 

But that’s enough musing for now.

 

He beckoned his cat Sterling to follow. They both had a trolley to catch and some people to meet.

 

-

 

It was no surprise to see Dad with the rest of the gang since he was staying town for a couple of days. But it was still weird to see him. Ed was still glad that someone familiar was here besides Sterling, Al, and Apricat, he was beginning to feel homesick and Dad being here helped the feeling go down if only just a little. Ed looked around the small living area in which his cousin Greed and his small “gang” (Greed called it a gang but Ed has his doubts) stayed at. He spotted Al and Dad happily conversing with Martel and Dolcetto but couldn’t see any of the others. 

 

Maybe they were out? Oh well, more he should enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted.

 

Giving a quick hello and a wave to the other Ed sat down on one of the couches and pulled out some sheets of paper and a book for a project Ms.Izumi had given him to work on. Sterling had taken to quietly sitting next to Apricat to observe what was going on in the room. She didn’t want to disturb Ed.

 

Besides she already knew a certain someone would do it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
